The present invention relates generally to a centrifugal pump with at least one pump stage.
Centrifugal pumps with one or more stages are known in the state of the art and are widespread due to their simple and robust construction manner.
With such pumps, there are different construction forms. With the inline pumps, the pressure outlet and suction inlet are arranged on the same axis in the foot of the pump. However, pumps are also known, with which the suction inlet is arranged in the pump foot and the pressure outlet in a separate component close to the upper end of the pump. Thus, although as a rule, the housing parts can be applied for pumps of different pressure stages, the arrangement of the suction inlet and pressure outlet to one another, however, always necessitates a change of the respective components, which increases the variant of parts on manufacture, storage and stocking of replacement parts.